


Spa Day

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [69]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: On Christmas Eames gifts Arthur with a spa day. Something Arthur enjoys but rarely indulges in now that he has 3 kids. Off Arthur goes while the kids are in school and Eames is watching Phillip.





	

With the holidays now over and the kids returning to school after winter break, Arthur was finally able to indulge in the gift Eames had given him. Between the two of them on Christmas day, as the kids played with their new toys, Eames gave him a gift certificate to a nearby, fancy spa. Arthur had been so pleased and he smiled as he looked at it.

“It covers a range of treatments. I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I just made sure to get a little of everything.”

Arthur always enjoyed a good spa day. He loved a massage, a facial, a steam. It was a good way to relax but since he had, had his babies, he hadn’t been able to go as often as he had liked. Sometimes he went with Briar Rose and the both of them got facials, Briar Rose loving it. Sometimes, they got pedicures together, Arthur no polish and Briar Rose getting some color of her choosing. Edward liked the steam room and they were both too young for the massage still. But for the most part, when Arthur could, he’d go on his own. It was easier to relax without worrying about his children.

Now, for Christmas, he had gotten an entire spa day from his beloved husband and when Arthur was able to go, Eames promised to watch Phillip after dropping off the kids and he went to enjoy himself.

Since the spa treatment included everything, which Arthur was so grateful for, he picked a few things he really wanted. After changing into the offered robe and sipping chilled champagne as he waited for the massage therapist, he started with the pedicure/foot massage. His feet were soaked in rose water, then the bottom of his feet were rubbed with a pumice stone before his nails were clipped and then his feet and calfs were massaged. Moisturizer was applied after the hot towel treatment. He was then taken for a detox facial, his face exfoliated and a mud mask added. After it hardened and then was washed off, he had a lactic peel done. It was a lot less harsh than an acidic peel and left his face radiant. Before he went for his massage, he got a peppermint scalp massage, leaving his already soft chocolate colored hair tingly at the roots and full.

He then removed his robe and laid face down in the massage table under the sheets and waited as his therapist tended to him. She warmed up his body using a Swedish massage, then placed hot stone along his spine, working them along his skin. When the stones cooled, they traded out for others. The bigger stones were set along the larger muscles in his back, smaller ones for the smaller muscles.

When he turned over, half asleep and a little woozy, he held some stones in the palm of his hands and had others on his stomach and leading to the center of his chest. He nodded off a few times in between but eventually, he was done. He was given a few minutes to wake up and then get his robe on and once he was steady on his feet, he went to change and pay for the services.

He got home smelling of scented oils and peppermints and he kissed Eames hello at the door.

“You look refreshed and relaxed.”

“I am. I feel so great. Thank you so much.”

“Of course my darling.”

“Where’s Phillip?”

“Asleep in his pen.”

Arthur looked over Eames’ shoulder to see Woody asleep outside of Phillip’s pen along with Caramel. He then looked back at Eames and smiled.

“You think he’ll be okay if we sneak upstairs for a little while?”

“I got the monitor. The pups are at his side. I think he’ll be okay for a bit.”

Arthur grinned and took his husband by his hand, Eames only pausing to pick up the baby monitor from the coffee table before following Arthur the rest of the way.


End file.
